Slow Dancing Forever
by Athena Hono
Summary: If Haru had listened


Slow Dancing Forever

Word Count: 1006

Pairing: Haruka x Rin

Hello it is me again. I had been listening to this song on repeat all day so I asked a friend to give me a pairing and well here we are. Hope you like. Song is "Slow Dancing Forever" by I The Mighty. Highly recommend you read with the song.

* * *

Haru sighed and leaned on the door frame watching as Rin created a disaster zone in their room. "How long is this trip again?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice level.

Rin stopped throwing clothes haphazardly into a suitcase and looked at Haru. "It's only a month."

"I see."

"Haru you're doing it again." Rin chided. "You're backing off again. We talked about this."

"...sorry."

There was a soft grin and suddenly all Haru could see was red. "Dolphin it's okay. You're doing your best." Rin leaned back and gave him a look. "What's eating you?"

"Just gonna miss you that's all." Haru muttered, averting his eyes.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "And...?" he prompted gently.

"It's stupid."

"I said that about my anxieties and issues I had in Australia and you told me it wasn't stupid. Tell me why it wouldn't be the same for you?"

Haru couldn't really argue that.

He looked back at Rin. "It's just, I'm worried you won't come back the same." Suddenly Haru couldn't control his mouth. "Like you did before. I know you won't but I can't help but think that you might and then we'll be back to square one and-"

"Haru!" Rin interrupted with a hand over Haru's mouth. "Deep breaths. It's okay. It's not stupid to worry about that." He rested his forehead on Haru's and cupped the back of Haru's head, fingers threading in his hair. "It'll be okay. I'll come back to you. Everything will be fine."

Haru let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and closed his eyes and held Rin as close as he could.

"You good?" Came the soft question. Haru nodded. "Alright, let me finish packing then we'll spend the night together okay?" Haru nodded again.

That night was spent closely entangled with desperate holds.

* * *

6 am found the pair in the nearby airport, embracing as Rin's flight was called.

"I'll come back to you just fine Haru." Rin reassured softly. "We'll even have a party for just us and we can play some nice music and have a slow dance." He wrinkled his nose. "I know how much you like those."

Haru nodded and smiled. "It's a date." His smile went away as he frowned. "Call me when you land."

"You'll have your phone on you for once?" Rin teased with a small smile.

Haru nodded solemnly.

"I promise I will."

A last embrace and Rin headed for his terminal.

* * *

The call never came.

* * *

The news flashes before his eyes.

A plane went down over the ocean.

Haru couldn't go in the water anymore.

* * *

The funeral was going to be held in Iwatobi.

Haru booked a ticket for his flight, packed, then went to bed.

* * *

 _ **Last night I had the most vivid of dreams;**_

 _ **Emily came through my window and she hugged me.**_

 _ **I felt every hair on my neck stand up, every inch of her cold to the touch.**_

* * *

Haru swore he was crazy with grief. There was no way that Rin was standing in his window.

Rin was dead. Killed in the very thing he loved other than Haru.

Rin hugged him and Haru couldn't help but return the embrace. Rin was so cold. But that couldn't be right, Rin was always warm.

"Haru please don't go tomorrow."

Haru didn't understand why Rin was here. Why he shouldn't go. Why Rin was crying. Rin should never cry.

* * *

 _ **She told me to miss the flight for her funeral...**_

 _ **Sobbing into my chest begging me not to go**_

 _ **I awoke teary eyed but all alone.**_

* * *

Haru woke up with tears in his eyes and heavy breaths.

* * *

 _ **If I had listened to her, I'd surely still have my body and soul together.**_

 _ **If I had listened to her... (It's alright, no don't cry, I missed you so.)**_

 _ **If I had listened to her, I would've lived out a life looking for answers.**_

 _ **If I had listened to her...**_

* * *

Haru went through the motions as he dressed himself and attempted to look presentable.

It was just a dream.

(Haru didn't take his normal bath)

He left and locked the door to their apartment, swearing he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **I convinced myself that it was in my head.**_

 _ **Got dressed, my hair done, but still a mess.**_

 _ **Felt her hand on my shoulder as I locked the door...**_

 _ **Felt her tug on my coat as I got on board...**_

* * *

The terminal wasn't crowded. It was early in the morning, just like when Rin left.

Haru was apathetic to everything.

His flight was called.

He got on board.

Maybe there was a tug on his coat as he boarded.

* * *

Haru didn't listen much to the flight attendants. He couldn't focus.

Before he knew it the plane was off.

But soon there were lights flashing. The captain announced shakily they lost a wing and the plane was going down over the ocean. He began praying. People were screaming and grasping for the oxygen masks. Children were crying. And there was much praying.

Haru just closed his eyes and accepted his fate. 'I'm on my way Rin.'

* * *

 _ **20,000 feet, felt the wing break.**_

 _ **Heard the captain's voice shake as he prayed.**_

 _ **I just smiled, said "Baby I'm on my way."**_

 _ **Now we don't have to wait.**_

* * *

Haru didn't remember dying.

Just a crash and then water and it all went dark.

When he opened his eyes (did he have eyes?) he saw scarlet hair and teary eyes.

Suddenly all he could see and feel was Rin.

And he was relieved.

Now they could be together forever.

Things would hard for the ones they left behind. But Haru knew they'd make it.

Maybe Rin would let him have that slow dance that he promised.

* * *

 _ **If I had listened to her, I'd surely still have my body and soul together.**_

 _ **If I had listened to her... (It's alright, no don't cry, I missed you so.)**_

 _ **If I had listened to her, we wouldn't be slow dancing forever.**_

 _ **Forever with her...**_


End file.
